


父亲的遗赠

by xiaosinian



Category: The Game (1997)
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 兄弟cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

Nicholas对Conrad的记忆始于那个午后。  
放学回家的Nicholas把数学试卷递给父亲，他粗心做错了道题，只得了95分，这令他很懊恼。而父亲只是接过来看了一眼，就放到了旁边，摸出一只烟，点燃后想了想又按灭在了烟灰缸里，然后开口说道：“你要有一个弟弟了。”  
没人问过他对此有什么想法，甚至连他自己都不知道。家中一切如常，除了父亲不再抽烟，和母亲日渐隆起的腹部。他们谈论需要购置的婴儿用品，就像是在讨论明天需要买什么菜一样平常，而Nicholas坐在一旁，安静地做着自己的事，父母的声音传进他的耳朵里，就像是电视里的背景音，他听得清清楚楚，却又好像另一个世界。  
母亲分娩那天，他被留在家里和Lisa呆在一起，外面在下雨，他没办法出去玩，于是坐在沙发上看动画片，片尾曲快要播完的时候，Lisa过来告诉他，他的弟弟出生了。  
他点点头，关上电视，去做完了作业，然后按时上床睡觉。当晚他翻来覆去了好久才终于睡着，所以第二天放学时困得撑不住在车上小睡了一会儿。他是被司机叫醒的，睡眼惺忪地拎着书包进了家门，父母都在客厅里，还有几个他们的朋友。母亲抬起头看到了他，露出个笑容，“来，Nicky，看看你弟弟。”母亲对他说道。  
他走上前去，依照吩咐凑近看了一眼襁褓里的婴儿，他忘了自己说了什么了，可能是很可爱之类的话，于是大人们就接过了话题，夸赞起孩子来，然而他分明觉得这个孩子和他所见过的所有婴儿都没什么两样。  
然后他闻到了熟悉的烟味，他的父亲站在一旁，又抽起烟来。  
“Conrad，你弟弟的名字。”父亲对他说。他们讨论了这么久，终于在孩子出生后决定下了这个名字。  
“这名字好极了！那昵称呢？”一个朋友说道。  
Nicholas觉得有些好笑，因为如果考虑到昵称，Conrad就绝不是个好名字。果然，他父亲耸了耸肩：“我不知道，Cord，或者Con？”  
“Nicky？”母亲忽然轻声叫他，探过身来握住了他的手，将他拉近了一点，“你说呢，Nicky？”  
他愣了一瞬间，脑海里一闪而过的念头被脱口而出：“Connie挺不错的。”  
“就叫Connie吧。”他父亲最终说道。

Nicholas十岁生日的那天，母亲说要给他们父子三人照个合影，他暂时停止了和朋友们的嬉闹，走到了父亲身边。父亲把Conrad递给了他，那是他第一次抱这个孩子。他小心翼翼地接过来，生怕伤到那软软的一团，可能还是他哪里没有做对，Conrad撇了撇嘴，一副马上要放开嗓子嚎哭的表情。他一脸无措地看向父亲，父亲手里掐着烟，笑了一下，告诉他不用那么紧张，果然在皱了一会儿眉后，Conrad就习惯了，大张着蓝得惊人的眼睛看着他，他也被逗笑了。他的心情很愉悦，对着镜头露出微笑，没把那快要让他睁不开眼的太阳放在心上，也没去留意和他单独照了几张后，他父亲沉默地转身走进了屋子里，没再在宴会上出现过。  
终于母亲告诉他可以继续去玩了，Conrad随着母亲的声音转过头来，冲着他挥动了一下胳膊，他握了握婴儿的手，他的胳膊因为刚才抱着Conrad还有点酸疼，但他没有介意，他只是惊奇于他手心里那种光滑的柔软的触感。这是他弟弟，第一次，他真真切切地认识到了这一点。

没过几天Nicholas的班级又进行了一次数学测验，和上次一样，他有一个地方做错了，他拿给父亲看，“又是个95分？”父亲问道，但语气却异常平静，没有要他回答的意思。他安静地站着，不知道为什么，“又”这个字刺痛了他。他想保证不会再这样了，但最终没有说出口。  
他第二天回家，远远地就看见父亲正背对着他站在楼顶。他停下脚步想看得更清楚一点，就这一瞬间，那个身影一跃而下。  
尖叫声响起，他跑过去，父亲俯趴在地面上，手指还有着轻微的抽搐，鲜血慢慢地从身下蔓延开来。母亲的哭声从他的身后传来，有人拉走了他。不知道过了多久，整个庭院越发混乱起来，不停得有人进进出出，而他被带到了二楼，呆在自己的房间。  
他坐在床上听着来来往往的脚步声，过了一小会儿，房子里就安静了下来，喧闹都聚集在了院子里。他站起身推开门，门轴转动的声音显得无比清晰，还有踩在地板上的声响。他走进了婴儿房，Conrad还在熟睡，丝毫没意识到巨大的变故已经发生在了自己身上。  
忽然间Nicholas想到，这很奇怪，他刚刚接受了Conrad的到来这个巨变，就又迎来了父亲的死亡。为什么不是再早一点，为什么不是再迟一些，这个孩子的出生就好像是上帝为他父亲安排的最后一项任务。或许不是，他的十周岁生日才是。他站在Conrad的床前，思考着其中的种种联系，有人推门而入，几个朋友陪着哭泣的母亲走过来，Conrad被惊醒了，放声大哭起来，母亲抱起Conrad，抽噎着安慰着。面对着这一景象，几个女伴已经开始擦拭眼泪，“可怜的孩子。”他们轻声感叹，仿佛认为Conrad是感应到了父亲的离去才有如此反应，于是他们为这种血缘的奇妙而感伤。  
是你们弄醒他的，Nicholas站在一旁默默想到，他随着他们一起下到客厅，忽然看到茶几上的数学试卷，那个“又”字再次在他耳边响起。  
“我不知道他为什么这么做，Connie才出生，那天……他明明很高兴……”母亲在轻声哭诉着，而他站在原地，脊背发凉。  
是你害死了你父亲。这个荒唐的念头在10岁的Nicholas脑海里闪过。他惊慌失措地环顾四周，母亲看向了他，而此时那双泪眼和Conrad的哭声都变成了对他的控诉，他后退几步，转身跑了出去。

随着他的成长，他早就明白了这个想法是荒唐的，虽然他依旧搞不清父亲自杀的原因，但那绝不会是因为一张试卷。但那段时间的事情经常在他脑海里浮现，就像一层薄雾一样将他的内心情感阻隔了起来。他发现自己的情感贮备似乎停在了十岁那年，再也没办法对谁有激烈的感情，即使是对Conrad。  
他觉得自己算是个称职的哥哥，他从来不会拒绝母亲对他照顾Conrad的任何要求，从陪着他玩到带着他一起去朋友家玩，即使Conrad像个黏人的鼻涕虫一样紧紧地跟着他，他也没对Conrad发过脾气。但他从来不会和Conrad有什么亲昵的互动，更不会管任何他不该管的事情，比如说偶尔他会觉得他弟弟被母亲纵容得教养堪忧。他们朝夕相处，他十岁生日那天对Conrad的感觉却再也没有回来过。这是他弟弟，Nicholas有时候想着，内心激不起一丝波澜，只是在平静地陈述这个事实。他父亲临死前甩给这个家的孩子，他想起这一点，就又觉得嘲讽。  
然而有时他无法阻止自己喜欢Conrad。比如在他十四岁的时候，Conrad有一天忽然闹着要和他换房间，母亲怎么劝都没有用，于是他答应了下来，他不可能让母亲觉得为难。但实际上，他觉得这样也好，从他自己的房间向外看去，就能看见父亲自杀的地点，让他总是无法控制地想起那一天。经过一天多的折腾总算搬完的时候，Conrad站在新房间的窗边，他正拿着最后一点东西往出走，忽然Conrad叫住了他，那双蓝眼睛里有勉强压抑着的恐慌：“Nicky，”他怯生生地问道，“父亲是在那里自杀的吗？”  
一丝阴影从Nicholas的内心滑过，“你现在又想换回来吗？”他勉强压下了烦躁的情绪。Conrad赶紧摇了摇头，“我不怕，”他争辩着，但脸上的表情就像是要哭出来了，“Nicky你也不用怕，我的房间看不到那里。”  
他有点发愣，点了点头就走了出来，放下东西后才想起来去找母亲：“妈，Conrad要和我换房间以前，你和他说什么了，”母亲很疑惑，他又补充了一句，“和爸有关的什么事情？”  
母亲想起了什么：“我把你父亲自杀的地点和他说了，我不该说的，但我当时没控制住情绪，”她显得有些懊悔，“我想起了从你的房间就能看到那里，我早该想到这点的，Nicky，我很抱歉……我觉得很愧疚，我哭了，我也不该在Conrad面前这么做的……”  
“妈，我没事，”他说道，“但Conrad怎么办？”  
“他不会有事的，他对你父亲没什么记忆。”  
他不知道Conrad换房的要求到底是不是为了保护他，他怀疑一个才四岁多的孩子是否会有这样的心思，但当他晚上躺在床上，不用再和以前一样，向外看去就能看到那个地点的时候，无论如何他都感谢Conrad所做的事情。  
但有的时候他也会讨厌Conrad。他记得有一次万圣节，母亲不知道从哪里学来的无聊把戏，骗Conrad说她把要来的糖果都吃掉了。那是场灾难，Conrad的哭闹无论在房间的哪个角落都能听得到，持续的仿佛没有尽头的搞得他心烦。更重要的，Conrad那句“Nicky带着我一家一家要来的”的事实陈述彻底把他拖下了水，被Conrad的过激反应搞得连自己把糖果藏在哪都忘了的母亲受到了启示，找到他让他去劝一劝Conrad。他从来都不知道该怎么应对一个哭得满脸花的孩子，Conrad扑到他怀里时他整个人都是僵直的，尴尬的极点的场景让他很不耐烦，他几乎想把人拽起来推到一边，但仅存的理智阻止了他这么做。他只是从那之后更加注意和Conrad保持距离，他不想让这种事情再次发生。  
他们总体来说相安无事地相处到了Nicholas上大学，离家那天母亲和Conrad一起在家门口送他，其实他觉得没必要搞出这种阵仗，开车到学校只是两个多小时而已。Conrad帮他把皮包拿了下来，里面装着他的录取通知书还有一些别的文件，所有的东西都已经装好了，Conrad却还拿着他的皮包抱在怀里。他伸出手，Conrad也没有递给他，一脸的欲言又止。“Conrad！”他提高了音量，是警告但也是为了阻止对方想要说的话，他没办法应付那种场面。大概是他以前没用这种语气说过话，Conrad被吓了一哆嗦，不情愿地把东西递了过来。他叹了口气，伸手揉了揉他弟弟的头发算是道歉，他马上就要离开了，怎么说也该做做样子。“我过几个月就回来。”他说道，转身上了车。  
当车子驶出大门的时候，他长出了一口气，再也不用每天回到这里了，他想着，他终于自由了。

Nicholas不常回家，在大学时就是这样，毕业后接手父亲当年留下的公司后更是很少和家里联络。所以当母亲给他打电话提起Conrad的时候，他愣了半天，发现自己根本就没办法清楚地记起他弟弟现在的样子。明明他圣诞才回过家，但他不记得他到底有没有见到Conrad。  
母亲说她要和朋友出去玩一段时间，可不可以把Conrad送到他那里过暑假。而他马上想起了那个混乱的万圣节，想起了Conrad种种他不喜欢但又不好插手的毛病，即使是母亲在场的时候，他也很难应付他弟弟的性格。  
“我现在挺忙的，”他说，这是事实，“我怕我没时间照顾他。”  
“他能照顾自己，”母亲的声音很为难，“我就是……我不能把你弟弟一个人扔在家里。”  
他该有十五岁了，一个人在家没什么大不了，更何况还有Lisa。Nicholas这么想着，但还是回道：“好吧，让他过来吧。妈，出去玩的开心。”  
他挂上电话，环顾了一下屋子，还有好多天Conrad才会来，但他已经开始觉得不自在，他看着这个住所，就意识到了会有很多不方便的地方。  
Conrad来的那天，他没去接，只是在家里觉得坐立不安。Conrad应该是在晚饭的点到这，他该在上次通话中问问对方想吃什么的，但他忘了，所以只能拿着外卖单犹豫不决，他不希望这漫长的两个多月要从一次对方不满意的晚餐开始。  
他还没决定好，门铃就响了，他打开门，脸上的疏远几乎来不及隐藏。Conrad拎着行李箱站在门外，十五岁的男孩子长得快有他高了，留着微长的头发，嘴唇薄得有些过分，一双蓝眼睛给人种阴郁的不适感。Nicholas再次确定自己记不清上次回家到底有没有见到他了，站在门外的这个人让他觉得陌生。  
他侧过身把人让了进来，Conrad犹豫着抱了他一下，轻声地叫了句“Nicky”，结果他整个人身体都僵住了，Conrad讪讪地放开了他。他接过行李箱放在一边，Conrad站在那里两只手都不知道往哪放。他赶紧挑起了话题：“你晚上想吃什么？”  
“什么都行。”Conrad把球踢回给了他，他紧紧盯着看过无数遍都快要背下来的外卖单，大脑一片空白。  
“或者你冰箱里有什么，我可以随便做点。”Conrad看出他的尴尬，试图打破沉默。  
“……什么都没有。“他说道。  
又是半天的沉默，还是Conrad再次开口了：“楼下有超市，我去买点，”他还在发愣，Conrad补了一句，“我自己去就行。”  
Conrad走之后他暂时地松了口气，他几乎无法想象要怎么撑过两个月，然后才想到天都黑了，让Conrad一个人去不太合适，他抓起钥匙跟了上去，在超市里找到了他弟弟。这只能是又一段尴尬的开始，他们靠简单的问答支撑完了全程。好在Conrad进厨房前说他一个人就能搞定一切，他得以用还没做完的工作作为借口去书房，在里面一直呆到吃饭。  
他们在饭桌上保持着沉默，餐具与盘子接触的声音无比清晰，Nicholas在结束时开口：“谢谢。”Conrad睁着受惊的蓝眼睛看着他，勉强露出个笑容后迅速低下了头。  
第二天早上Nicholas起床时早饭已经做好了，最初的几次他有些手足无措，不知道要怎么对Conrad的这种举动表示感谢又不显得过于生疏。他告诉过Conrad不用费心做这些，随便去玩点什么，把这些交给他就好。但话说出来比他想象的更加疏远，Conrad明显感受到了这一点，整个人都紧张了起来，于是他只能再生硬地收回自己的话  
几天之后Nicholas终于找到了相处方式，他早出晚归，当他到家时Conrad已经吃过了，只是给他留了一份，于是他们除了必要的交谈外就可以避免大部分的相处时间。即使Conrad的一些生活习惯让他觉得很不好，比如打一整天的游戏熬的眼睛通红，或者在客厅的茶几上吃饭，但他不会去管。他把Conrad仍在茶几上的盘子拿回餐厅过一次，在那之后就再也没发生过这种事，Conrad会在吃完后自己收拾好，他由衷庆幸他弟弟现在还算是懂事，他记得当年的Conrad没这么好管。  
只有那么一次，他在客厅做些事情，Conrad坐在沙发上不停地抖腿，这种糟透了的习惯搞得他心烦意乱，他忍耐了半天，终于开口了，用的是命令的语气：“Conrad！别抖腿！”  
Conrad被他吓了一跳，整个人都坐直了，看向他的蓝眼睛里却有压抑着的喜悦，乖顺地等着他继续说些什么。但他只是继续做自己的事了，并懊悔刚才的举动。在那之后Conrad会时不时地弄出些响动干扰他，他不知道这是挑衅还是在吸引他的注意力，原因并不重要，他不想再去管，他没那个精力去关注一个他一年都见不到几次的孩子。  
实际上他是在躲着Conrad，但他还是和对方解释了一下是因为公司的事情太多了，反正他也是和母亲这么说的，Conrad大概也早就知道这点了，不会过于疑心这个借口。直到有一天他在吃饭时Conrad从自己房间出来到厨房倒了杯水，他几乎是第一次在这个时间见到Conrad，然后他才意识到他弟弟其实也在躲着他，这让他觉得有些不是滋味，但却说不清到底是为什么。  
他听见Conrad嗓子有些不舒服似的咳了两声，喝了口水把剩下的咳嗽咽了回去，“你还好吗？”Nicholas开口问了一句。Conrad点了点头，抱着杯子回了房间，他也就没把这件事放在心上。  
第二天早上他起床，迷迷糊糊地进了卫生间，他觉得哪里不太对劲，直到打开水龙头把水泼在脸上清醒了一下的时候才反应过来，他骂了一句“操”，冲出了卫生间，一把推开了Conrad的房门。他弟弟整个人都裹在被子里，他小心翼翼地掀开了一点，Conrad睁开眼看了他一下，有点涣散的眼睛更加的蓝得惊人。他伸出手摸了摸对方的额头，烫的吓人。  
“穿衣服，我带你去医院。”他平静地说。然而实际上，他整个人是懵的，就好像正在发烧的是他自己一样。他早上在卫生间里闻到了呕吐物的味道，他不知道Conrad晚上吐了几次，也不知道自己为什么没及时醒过来。他觉得害怕，指尖都有些发凉，如果Conrad出了什么事，母亲不会原谅他的，他也不会原谅自己的。  
Conrad穿衣服时没忍住，又吐了一次，直接吐在了床上。“不用管那个。”他安慰着，扶着走路直打晃的人出了门。他在医院填资料时费了一会功夫，一边靠自己努力回忆一边问Conrad用了不少时间，他后面是对夫妻带孩子来看病，小男孩不停地哼唧着说自己难受，候诊时一会儿说想喝水一会儿说肚子疼，折腾的两个大人忙来忙去。十几分钟后终于累了，横躺在椅子上拿他父亲的腿当枕头睡了过去。  
Conrad安静地坐在那里看着那一家人出神，Nicholas忽然觉得心里疼了一下。他没有半点经验又太忙乱了，出门时完全忘了带件外套，医院里的空调就像是电不用花钱一样，Conrad半抱着手臂驼着背把自己弓成一条虾米，而他不知道自己能做些什么。  
电话声打断了他的心理活动，他接起来，才想起了公司还有一群人在等着他开会，“我这里有事，”他小声说，“对，改天吧。”Conrad看了他一眼，嘴唇动了动但没说什么。  
“去我房间休息，我去给你倒水吃药。”回到了家的时候他稍微松了口气，对Conrad说。他把人安顿好以后把脏掉的床单被子都扔进了洗衣机，卫生间里还是一股酸腐的味道，地上湿得很厉害，但没有任何污迹，他能猜到大概是Conrad晚上吐在了地上，又清理干净了。有什么东西哽在了他的喉咙里，他想自己大概是这世界上最差劲的兄长了。  
他轻轻地进了房间，Conrad蜷在床上闭着眼睛，但他知道人还醒着。男孩紧皱着眉头，他能想到那种烧得骨头都在疼的感觉。他在床边站了半天，最后还是躺在了床的另一侧。Conrad依然背对着他，往床边移动了一下，给他留出了不必要的一点空间。他叹了口气，犹豫着伸出手去在被子里摩挲到了Conrad的手握住了，滚烫的温度灼烧在他的手心。Conrad颤抖了一下想要撤回手，他加大了一点力度阻止了对方的回避。他希望这能给对方一点安慰，他还记得在他小时候生病的时候，父亲就是这么做的。  
这孩子从来就没有过父亲。他忽然想到了这件事，心脏再一次抽紧了。就在他还在心痛的时候，Conrad慢慢地转过了头，蓝得惊人的眼睛看着他，又垂了下去，对他说：“对不起Nicky。”  
不知道是高烧的生理反应还是内心情感流露，一滴眼泪从Conrad的眼角滑了下来。Nicholas几乎能听到自己用这么多年在心里建起来的屏障轰然倒塌的声音，他受不了这个。他抬起手帮Conrad擦掉了那滴眼泪，这就像一个导火索，Conrad彻底哭了起来，眼泪止不住的往下流。  
“妈和她正交往的男朋友出去玩了。”Nicholas也没想到Conrad的第一句是这个，其实他早就想到了，但在母亲问他意见之前他不可能说什么。但他忘了Conrad，他没考虑他弟弟会怎么想这件事。  
“没事，还有我呢。”他只能这么安慰着。  
“我以为你不喜欢我了。”Conrad委屈地说。Nicholas想你误会了，我以前也没有多喜欢你。  
当然，他没说出来，而且他知道，以后不会是了。  
“别瞎想。”他轻声说，帮他弟弟把黏在了脸上的长发撩开了。Conrad露出了个笑容，渐渐地睡了过去，手依然被他握在掌心里。

“Connie，有事给我打电话。”在Conrad上车前，Nicholas说道。  
“没有事我也会的。”Conrad回道，抱了他一下。他拍了拍Conrad的背，笑了起来。他知道自己大概接下了一个大麻烦，他弟弟其实有点黏人，但他并不介意，毕竟这是他唯一的弟弟，他该担起这份责任了。

后来Nicholas想起来，那几年是他和Conrad关系最好的时候。他经常回家，大部分原因只是想看看Conrad。“妈和他男朋友分手了。”有一次他回家的时候，Conrad私下里和他说。  
“别告诉她，但我真的很高兴听到这个消息。”Nicholas回道。他们兄弟两个笑了起来，Conrad把头发剪了，看上去明朗了不少，他喜欢他这个样子。  
虽然Nicholas觉得这是个好消息，但他还是找到了母亲，“妈，你还好吧？”  
母亲让他坐了下来，没说自己的感情状况，而是说到了家里的一些情况。他能想到，母亲从来都不是个善于理财的人，这么多年下来，入不敷出是理所当然的。她提到了想让Conrad上私立高中，而他也是同样的想法。  
“别担心，妈，我会供他上高中的。”他说，又特意嘱咐了一句，“不用告诉他这件事。”  
于是母亲也更乐得把Conrad交给他。Conrad成绩算不上好又贪玩，他们之间因为这个有过矛盾，但Conrad闷闷不乐的样子让他除了叹气也没办法过于苛责，反而要带着Conrad出去吃个饭什么的哄他开心。  
他不觉得自己控制欲很强，他第一次真正地反对Conrad随心所欲地胡来还是在Conrad高中毕业选大学专业的时候。  
他想让Conrad去念商科，但如果他要选医学或是什么理工科他也不会反对，但Conrad铁了心要去念音乐学院。他不会允许这件事，他在社会上这么多年见过的太多了，他知道这个专业有多不稳定，未来的发展有多需要天赋还有运气，他不可能让他弟弟的人生依附于这两种东西上。  
那是他们经历过的时间最长的战争，每天反反复复争论同样的事情，在稍微有些缓和的时候就再一次回到起点。他们谁都没办法说服谁，他从来都知道Conrad有点喜怒不定，但这也是他第一次见到对方真的情绪爆发的时候。  
“为什么你一定要控制我的人生？你有什么资格一定要我选我不喜欢的专业？”他们的又一次争吵中，Conrad对他喊着，他终于花光了所有的耐心，吼了回去：“因为是我在供你念书！”  
他立刻意识到自己说错话了，他没想过用这件事来要求Conrad什么，这本来就是他应该做的。Conrad也愣在了原地，他揉了揉眉心，开口道：“Connie，我不是……”  
“我会还你的。”  
这句话就像一把刀一样插进了他的心脏，他的手指发抖，一句话都说不出来，转身就离开了。  
Conrad最终找到了他，对他妥协了，“Nicky，我去念商科。”他点了点头，其实那天的事他早就不放在心上了，他也不知道为什么会觉得那句话那么伤人，但他总不能和他弟弟怄气，既然Conrad已经做了决定，就让这件事这么过去吧。  
“谢谢你，Nicky。”Conrad最后这么和他说。  
他没想到这根本就不是结束，而是开始，

第一个学期结束时Conrad挂了两门，他一直到收到学校寄来的成绩单才知道这件事，“你是在生我气拿挂科来和我作对？”他在餐桌上问Conrad。  
“什么？”Conrad皱起了眉。他的女朋友借口吃完了走开把空间留给了他们两个。Conrad瞥了她一眼，Nicholas发现他弟弟变了，带着种戾气，那双蓝眼睛冷冰冰的看不出来在想些什么。  
“当然了，你会那么想。”Conrad终于回了一句，带着嘲弄的笑意。  
他没再说话，这样的氛围让他觉得头疼。他吃完了饭靠在沙发上休息，Conrad走到了他的背后，伸出手帮他按了按肩膀和脖颈，他觉得舒服多了，慢慢地放松了下来。  
“我在这里是不是不太方便？”Conrad突然开口问。  
没有的事。他本来想立刻回答，但又停住了，他的女友经常会过来，Conrad在这确实有些尴尬。而且他控制不住自己去想成绩单的事，或许让Conrad离开一段时间也好。  
“你可以回家或者回学校。多花点时间学习。”他说道。  
“我去收拾东西。”Conrad的手拿开了。他想或许Conrad早就想离开了吧，和在这里被他管东管西比起来，在家或者在学校都比较自由。  
Conrad开学一个多月后，又来到了他家，带着一脸的伤痕给了他一张退学通知书。

Conrad一共转了三次学，他的状态越来越差。Nicholas试着去管过，她好言好语地劝过，也发过脾气，但没有什么用。最后一次被退学前Conrad直接来找他，点了根烟告诉他自己不会再回学校了。  
“我不允许。”他说。  
“别逼我Nicky，我尽力了，我没办法每天都和那些我不喜欢的东西打交道……别用那种眼神看我！我就是达不到你的期望行了吧！我努力过，但你不会去管我进步了多少，你只会看到我没拿到A，那就是你全部在乎的!”  
“你在说什么!”  
“你甚至都不想我再去你家，”Conrad嗤笑了一声，“很抱歉我让你失望了，但我真的没办法再进行下去了。”  
Conrad说了很多，他基本都没有听懂，他只是在想他是真的要求太高了吗？他晚上回到家，想起自己确实总是觉得Conrad做的还不够好，而从来没真正地夸奖过他。  
这太难了，他不知道自己曾经做过的到底是对是错，而他也不知道自己将要做的是否正确。他只知道Conrad现在很痛苦，他想念他们从前的关系。  
但他又觉得微妙的恼怒，因为Conrad偏离了他所设定的轨道的事实，他厌恶这种无法控制的感觉，但他更恼怒于他曾经以为自己的决定不会受任何外力的影响，而Conrad打破了他这一认知。他弟弟对他的影响太大了，不知不觉间占用了他太多的心思，而他很怀疑Conrad是否对这一切有一点真正的而不只是口头上打的感激之情。  
所以他告诉Conrad他同意了退学这件事之后，在Conrad对他说谢谢的时候，他一把挂断了电话，不愿再去想起在这一场漫长的较量中他最终的失败。  
他避开了Conrad很多次。他用工作忙的借口推掉了Conrad想和他吃饭的邀请，他不清楚自己到底是在躲避什么，他只是觉得这件事不能就这么算了，他不能让Conrad感觉不论什么事情，只要Conrad坚持想做，他就一定会妥协。即使这是事实。  
几个月后他接到Conrad的电话，说自己作为吉他手加入了一个乐队，“Nicky，你能来看我的首场演出吗？”Conrad问他。  
“我不知道……我这段时间挺忙的……”Nicholas听出这件事对Conrad来说意义非凡，所以没有一口回绝，但没有什么比这件事更能提醒他做出的妥协，他在内心阻止着自己说好。  
“我知道，我知道……”Conrad连声说，停顿了好长时间，“我就是……”  
Nicholas等着他的话，手里还在只做自己的事，但实际上他完全没那个一心二用的心思，他的全部注意力都在和Conrad的通话上。  
“我不会让你觉得丢人的，Nicky。”Conrad最后很轻地说了一句。

Nicholas还是没答应他，只是看能不能安排出时间。他不知道他弟弟那句话是什么意思，如果，他想，如果Conrad能直接说希望自己在那，这件事很重要，他会答应的。但这句模棱两可的话让他不知道该做何回应。  
Conrad也没有再打电话过来，没有给他任何台阶可以下，这让他更加的进退两难。  
但那一天，他还是去了，他没去Conrad给他的座位，而是选了很靠后的地方以免被Conrad看见。他不喜欢那种过于喧闹的氛围，他没办法理解周围人们的狂热，他也看不太清Conrad到底是什么神情。那天结束时，他只是在想，就这样吧，Conrad想做什么就由他去吧，他开心就好。  
但他没想到在几个月后接到了一个陌生人的电话，说是那个乐队的主唱，他们找不到Conrad了，只能打电话向他求助。  
Nicholas找到了Conrad最新的那个住所，虽然他们这段时间没联系，但Conrad还是会把这种信息都发给他，他曾经提出的要求之一。  
他在门口就听到了里面的音乐声，吵闹得像是个歌舞厅。他伸手按门铃，半天才终于有人来开门，一个差不多要半裸的女人对着他笑，一看就是已经喝醉或者用了一些更过分的东西。他勉强找到了个还算清醒的人问Conrad在哪，结果那人反问他Conrad是谁。  
于是他放弃了询问，在房间各处找去，终于一个卧室里找到了人，本来不算大的卧室也挤满了人放着音乐，Conrad正躺在床上裸着上身和另外一个漂亮男孩缠在一起接吻，床头散落着吸大麻用的烟管。  
Conrad向他看过来，那双蓝眼睛已经涣散了，似乎是清醒了一瞬间但马上又恍惚了下去，Conrad拽住了他，向他身上缠过来，想要吻他。他伸手给了他弟弟一记耳光，把人一巴掌扇回了床上。  
那个漂亮男孩的鼻子似乎被撞到了，叫了起来：“嘿！干什么呢！”Conrad不知道在嘟囔些什么，他转身走了出去，客厅里有个男孩子四处乱转，叫着“Charlie“撞到了他身上，他也没去理会。他快步出了门上了车，开出了好远才停下。  
他觉得心里难受，难受得快要哭出来。一种疲惫感吞噬了他，他再也不想想起任何与Conrad有关的事情了。他妥协了，但没有用，他们不可能再回到从前了。  
所以当Conrad给他打电话说乐队要去纽约的时候，他直截了当地告诉对方：“随你怎么做都行，不用再和我说了。”  
但他只坚持了一个月，然后就开始想办法获取Conrad的信息，想起那件事依然让他觉得烦闷，但从此对Conrad不管不问的念头像是很久以前的事情了。  
他知道Conrad在做什么，但他们没有联系了，Conrad不再给他打电话让他觉得不习惯，Elizabeth的出现弥补了这一点。  
她是个护士，性格温柔体贴，他们相处了一段时间，终于他觉得是时候结婚了。  
Conrad再一次回家的时候他把这个消息告诉了对方，他弟弟愣住了，用布满血丝的眼睛盯着他看，几乎让他觉得有些慌乱。终于Conrad笑了：“哦，恭喜。”  
他们再一次见面的时候，Conrad给了他一张支票，上面的数字让他怀疑这小子是不是抢了银行。“还你的钱，”Conrad说，“剩下的是给你的结婚礼物。我也没什么别的可送你的。”  
熟悉的刺痛感再次袭来，但Conrad看着他，眼睛里再也没有当年的亲近与信任，他也就失去了谢绝的理由。  
“但我想让你知道，”Conrad犹豫了一下，还是开口，“这不代表我不再感谢你为我做的一切了。”  
他想要的不是感谢。但他只是说：“那是我应该做的。”  
他没想到Conrad居然打扮得整整齐齐地出现在了他的婚礼上，帮他招呼客人打理一切，他们偶然在一个比较安静的角落碰到了，Conrad点了支烟，递给了他。他不常抽烟，但既然婚礼仪式马上就要开始了，他确实觉得有点紧张，就接过了烟。  
“这很好。”Conrad说道。  
“是啊，你也该试着安定下来了。”他回道。  
Conrad没回答，走上前来拥抱了他，他愣了一瞬间抱住了Conrad。Conrad吻了吻他的脸颊：“恭喜你，Nicky，我是真心的。“  
他拍了拍Conrad的背，感受着对方的手臂松开了，转身走了出去。  
当天晚上，当Elizabeth和他聊起刚刚的婚礼，对他说“我喜欢你弟弟”的时候，Conrad已经又一次离开了这个城市。Nicholas用了几天时间才打探到他去了墨西哥。  
他们很长一段时间没有要孩子，这是结婚前就说好的，但渐渐的，不知道是有意还是无意，Elizabeth会在他面前提一些关于孩子的事情。  
有一天晚上她不知道看了哪本杂志，忽然间对他说：“你知道吗，Nicky，有人说父亲和母亲对孩子的爱是不同的，母亲的爱就出自本能，但父亲是因为在后天的相处中孩子满足了他的期望。”  
“我不觉得。”他回道。  
Elizabeth笑了：“你怎么知道，Nicky？你还没有孩子呢。”  
他想到了Conrad，想到了最近得知的消息，他弟弟可没满足他任何期望，但他根本没办法停止关注他的信息。  
忽然他想到，有个孩子是不是就能把Conrad放下了。但他也只是想一想，他还没做好那个准备，去迎接另一个孩子的出生。

Elizabeth喜欢Conrad，事实上，很多人都喜欢Conrad，这很奇怪。并不是说他不喜欢，只是他以为他弟弟那种喜怒无常的性格不会如此的受欢迎。总而言之，是Elizabeth提出了一次家庭聚会，而他则成了搞砸这场聚会的元凶。  
Conrad又显得瘦了一点，右手裹着纱布，头发有点乱，但在Elizabeth面前依然显得幽默又随和，终于等到Nicholas和他独处的时候，Conrad安静了下去，就好像刚刚那个人不是他一样。  
Conrad用裹着纱布的右手点了根烟，他看着那只受伤的手，他知道那是怎么弄的，他没有忍住：“少去那种酒吧。”  
Conrad震惊地看着他，马上明白了过来什么：“你跟踪我？”  
他没来得及辩驳，Conrad已经爆发了：“如果你想知道我都做了什么，你只要问就好，你居然找人监视我？你明明只要打个电话就行！所以我的一举一动你都知道是个什么感受？会给你带来快感吗？会让你有优越感吗？你一定在想，这就是没按着我要求的方式生活的下场是不是？你是个有控制狂的怪物你知道吗！”  
“冷静点！Conrad！”他命令着，  
回应他的是飞过来的果盘：“我是你弟弟！我他妈的是你弟弟！我不是你的玩具！你到底为什么要一直抓着我不放！“  
“我不是为了控制你才追踪你……”  
“所以呢，你是为什么？告诉我啊……“  
他怀疑他弟弟有一种把所有问题都转向他无法回答的方向的能力。他是担心Conrad，他得知道Conrad没把自己搞得一团糟。但他不可能这么回答，不知缘由的怒火再次烧了起来，他下了逐客令：“滚出去。“  
“这就是了，你知道我干的事，你知道我去的地方，所以你觉得我恶心吗？觉得我配不上有你这么个哥哥？觉得我没资格进你家门……“  
“滚出去！“  
Conrad转身冲了出去，他瘫坐在沙发上，觉得累到极点。Elizabeth坐在他身边，握住了他的手安慰他。

他停止了对Conrad的关注，再见面时Conrad正瘫倒在他家门前。  
他把人拖了进去，Conrad勉强站了起来，跌跌撞撞地冲进了卫生间，他跟了进去，看见Conrad裸着满是伤痕的上半身，抱着马桶呕吐着，浓烈的酒精味弥漫开来。Conrad的身上全是汗，在呕吐的间隙对Nicholas说：“我马上就走，不打扰你们……Nicky，我不会让你觉得麻烦的……”  
他根本就没听全，转身走的时候碰到了Elizabeth，“需要我做什么吗？”Elizabeth问道。  
“去客房铺床被子。”他说。他在卧室找了条薄毯拿到了卫生间，Conrad还跪在地上，他蹲了下去，把毯子披在了Conrad身上，轻轻地拍了拍Conrad的背。他觉得自己终于弥补了当年的事情。  
“用我带你上医院吗？”他问。  
Conrad抖了一下：“你不嫌我丢人吗？”  
“别瞎想，”他说，Conrad现在整个人不太清醒，他也就能说出一些实话，“我很高兴你有麻烦的时候能想起来找我。”  
Conrad笑了一声，又带出一声干呕，“我没事，就是喝多了，”Conrad对他说，“一会儿睡一觉就好了。”  
他放下了心，在Conrad的示意下回卧室了。  
第二天他起床的时候，Conrad已经又一次不见了踪影。

 

他再联系Conrad是为了告诉他母亲病了。  
他坐在母亲的病床前，母亲示意他再靠近一点，他凑上前去，虚弱的手抚摸着他的脸，母亲的眼泪流了下来。  
“都这么多年了，这么多年过去了……我还记得你父亲死的那天，我抱着Connie……你转身跑了出去……我当时怎么就没多关心你，我不知道该怎么办，我只知道你弟弟在我怀里哭，我脑子糊涂了，根本就没想起你……”  
“都过去了，妈，都过去了。”他轻声安慰着。  
“我知道委屈你了……你父亲把Conrad扔给了我，我又扔给了你，他喜欢你，所以我也就偷懒了……”  
他想起了Conrad曾经喜欢他的那段日子，忽然觉得难过。他把这些事先从脑子里甩了出去，轻声说道：“没事，那是我应该做的。”  
但母亲握紧了他的手，像是要告诉他什么重要的事情，他把头又低下去了一点，听见母亲说：“你弟弟……他喜欢你，Conrad是真的喜欢你，你不知道你对他有多重要……Nicky，别放弃他……我知道委屈你了，但别放弃他……”  
“我知道，我知道……”他答应着。才下飞机的Conrad冲了进来，他起身留母亲和Conrad独处，经过时他本来想拍拍他弟弟的肩膀，但最后也只是点了点头。

在葬礼仪式开始前，四下无人，他独自站在母亲的棺材前，注视着她的遗体。他不知道她还能不能听到，但他说了出来：“你知道吗，我真的怨过你们连问都不问我就生了Conrad，就好像我的意见无关紧要。然后父亲就自杀了，我小时候总觉得是Conrad的错，而你还总要我照顾他。后来我不想和他扯上太多关系，结果你把他送给了我。是你把他送到我那里的……所以我还能怎么办，我怎么可能不管他，”他想起当年的事，他当时没能流出来的眼泪在这个时候一下子就滑了下来，这么久过去了，他想起来还是会觉得心疼，“别的孩子一点小毛病就和父母撒娇，他晚上不知道吐了几次连叫我都不敢，我送他去医院，结果他和我说对不起……是我对不起他，我怎么可能不管他，他没父亲，他只有我这么个哥哥……”  
他控制了一下自己的情绪，继续了下去：“你说让我别放弃他，”他苦笑了一声，“其实我更想知道我怎么才能放弃他。我知道他长大了，事实上，我一直在想，如果我一直不管他，他会不会过得更好。如果我不干涉他选专业，他是不是会更开心。或者如果我能再早一点关心他，不等到你把他送过去，会有什么改变……我不知道，我什么都不知道，我不知道自己都做错过什么，该怎么才能挽回。我不知道我该拿他怎么办，妈，你能告诉我吗，我到底该怎么办……”  
他安静了一会儿，发泄过后他终于意识到这种行为有多傻，于是他最后说了一句：“放心吧妈，我会照顾好他的。”  
葬礼结束后人都散的差不多的时候，他问Conrad：“你还好吧？”  
Conrad点了点头，他犹豫了一下抱住了他弟弟：“没事，还有我呢。”  
Conrad僵了一下，他想果然说错话了，Conrad现在大概已经不需要他了，他们早就不是当年那个时候了。他松开了Conrad，说道：“不再监视你了，有事来找我。”  
他知道自己彻底妥协了。  
“Nicky，你照顾好自己。”Conrad认真地和他说。

Elizabeth和他提出离婚并不意外，但他还是想知道为什么。  
“我对你不好？”  
Elizabeth摇头，“Nicky，你知道不是因为这个，其实……你该知道是因为什么。“  
“我不想要孩子？”  
“不是全部原因，”Elizabeth好像对他很失望，“Nicky，我不能这么下去了，你根本不知道我的需要。”  
“你需要什么？”  
“无论我需要什么，你都不在我身边，实际上，你从来没在我身边过，就好像……你失去了什么，然后你找到了我。我不是你真正想要的。”  
他签完了离婚手续回到家中，母亲把房子留给了他，他搬了回来。现在又是他独自一人了。他看着父亲跳楼的那个地方想，他再也不会付出什么感情了，这太累了。  
于是生意成为了他的全部，直到Conrad把他拖进了那场游戏。

生活不会有太多的改变，即使他在那一天曾经欣喜若狂。但当一切结束后，他所失去的都没有办法回到原样。  
他躺在床上，高烧让他浑身酸疼，在他很小的时候，每次生病父亲都会握着他的手哄他入睡，而母亲会给他做一些清谈的食物并端上来，那些日子一去不复返。就连Elizabeth也离开了他，她现在有了孩子，还有那个做医生的丈夫，幸福的一家人。  
他听到门外有动静，但他已经没有精力去管了，紧接着他卧室的门被推开了，Conrad把头探了进来：“Nicky，Lisa说你病了，需要我给你找药吗？”  
“需要，”他不需要和他弟弟客气什么，看在上次他付了那场游戏一半账单的份上,“再给我做点吃的。”  
Conrad一直坐在他的床边，一分钟都不老实地试图用三条腿稳住身下的凳子，终于在Nicholas吃完的时候开口了：“Nicky，我在这面签了一个工作室，我在想，我能回家住吗？”  
他还是有点烧得发晕，但他莫名的觉得安心，“当然。”他回答道。

事情回到了他们曾经熟悉的样子，他又吃到了熟悉的早饭和晚饭。但有的时候他会想知道Conrad对于下一步是怎么打算的，他会在那里干多久，他会在这里住多长时间。他很清楚的一点是，如果Conrad有一天决定要结婚，就一定会搬出去的，而他想知道这件事现在进行到了哪一步，有那么几个瞬间，他又想跟踪一下Conrad，但他的理智及时地阻止了自己。  
在那场宴会上碰见Conrad是偶然，他不知道Conrad也被邀请。有人注意到了他的姓氏，问他和Conrad是什么关系，他如实回答。  
“你弟弟是个很棒的音乐人，”那位女士带着半点不掺假的赞赏，“你一定很骄傲。”  
“是啊。”他愣了一下，然后出于礼貌地答道。  
他看到Conrad正和这场宴会的女主人说着什么，不一会儿对方用亲密的姿态把Conrad介绍给了所有人，她邀请他上台弹上一曲来助兴。  
然后Conrad看到了他，他确信在那一瞬间他在他弟弟眼睛里看到了慌乱，就像个偷溜出学校去酒吧结果被家长抓个正着的孩子一样。  
Nicholas不知道这是为什么，Conrad根本就无需慌乱，他能从人们的反应中看出来他们爱那首曲子。Conrad从台上下来就到了他身边，跟着他直到宴会结束，而他不知道对方这么做是想让他说出些什么。  
“我开车。”Conrad主动说着，上了Nicholas的车，把自己的车扔在这里打算明天再来取。  
他们保持着沉默，Nicholas偶然看向Conrad，发现Conrad正在偷瞧他，像是个做错了事的孩子。然后他知道自己该说什么了，他犹豫了一下，放下了心中那最后一点抵抗。  
“Connie，我为你骄傲。”这没什么大不了的，他早就该说了。  
“谢谢。”Conrad清了下嗓子，回道。  
其实这场景有点尴尬，他早就该知道，其实Conrad也不是坦率的性子，所以他急需转移一个话题。  
“你和那位女士，你们是？“他问着。  
“什么？不，不是你想的那样。”Conrad急切地否认，反而让他觉得有些欲盖弥彰的意味。  
“我就是随便问问，都是你自己的自由。”  
Conrad沉默了好半天，再次开口：“如果，我是说如果是的话，你喜欢吗？”  
“没什么不好。”他回道。  
哪里都不好，他心底的声音却吓了他一跳。他不知道这是怎么了，他只是一想到Conrad要搬出去这件事，就觉得这世界上一件好事情都没有了。  
你醉了，他想着，总会有那么一天的。  
车已经进了家门了，停在了位置上。Conrad没开车门，他也没有动，他听见Conrad很认真地对他说：“Nicky，你得相信我，我和她没什么，我和任何人都没什么，不会有什么的。”  
Conrad的语气让他觉得奇怪，坚定但又带着些悲伤，他向Conrad1看去，那双蓝眼睛正看着他，这么多年过去了，他弟弟那双蓝眼睛依然是那个样子，纯粹得惊人，里面闪烁着绝望的爱意。  
他在那一瞬间明白过来了。原来是这样。  
他甚至来不及恐慌，Conrad已经解开安全带跨过中间的障碍移动到了他的脚下，跪在地上解开了他的裤子含了进去。  
快感汹涌而至，他在他弟弟的舌头下迅速地硬了起来，Conrad没继续舔弄下去，一只手把他的裤子拽到了膝盖以下，自由下落缠在了他的脚踝上，另一只手解开自己的皮带露出了已经硬起来的阴茎。下一秒，座椅靠背的调节杆被拉了起来，他随着靠背猛然间向后倒去，Conrad压了上来。  
从来没被进入的地方没有得到半点润滑，那不可能不疼，但他知道Conrad也不好受。然而Conrad没有一点停下来的意思，就像这件事能拯救自己的性命一样刻不容缓。而他没有反抗，他在疼痛中想，他终于能把Conrad留下来了。  
他的手想握住点什么，但车里实在没什么适合的东西，于是他死死地扒住了车窗下面的皮革。Conrad把他拽开了，和他十指相扣，他在冲撞中用力握紧，他想起了很多年前，被他握在手里的那双柔软又滚烫的手，然后他想到了在今天的宴会上，他弟弟那双修长漂亮的手按在吉他上的样子。他不敢伤到那双手，他从中挣扎出来，揽住了Conrad的腰。他能感受得到那身西装下面精瘦有力的肌肉，他第一次意识到，这么多年过去了，他弟弟已经长大了。  
终于Conrad退了出去，他早就射了出来，但他不记得是什么时候，也不记得是怎么射出来的，他的脑子里乱成一团，酒精将它们发酵得更加昏昏沉沉。Conrad跪在地上，帮着他把衣服穿戴整齐，他已经坐了起来，但Conrad还是没有动，抬起头来看着他。他没和Conrad对视，打开车门下了车，已经发软的腿没能成功跨过Conrad，踢了他一脚。  
他那天晚上洗漱完毕就睡了，什么都没去想。第二天的时候，他们谁都没提昨晚的事，就像那只是一场梦一样。  
但他感受到微妙的恼怒，就像他同意了Conrad退学那一次一样，不知道从何而来，也不知道怎么排解。  
他有一天晚上回家，Conrad在做饭，他闻了一下问了句：“又是咖哩炒饭？”  
“不喜欢？”Conrad问。  
“不是，就是……”他没再说下去，他想起了什么。他想起了他父亲在自杀之前的那个下午，问他：“又是个95分？”  
他忽然间明白了，那根本就不是责怪，只是他父亲感受到了日复一日毫无波澜的生活的厌倦，于是他选择了自杀。  
但这不同，他愿意他的生活永远像这一天一样，他下班回家，他弟弟在厨房做饭。他感受到安心。  
“要帮忙吗？”他问。  
Conrad惊讶了一瞬间，但很快答道：“不用。对了Nicky，我房间的空调坏了，我去客房住几天。”  
“搬来我房间吧。”他说。Conrad彻底愣在了原地，他转身上楼。他知道这是他想要的决定，但还是有些东西让他无法坦然地接受一切。  
他已经上了床，Conrad终于抱着枕头过来了，小心翼翼地走进来像是在接近雷区。这一幕似曾相识，三十多年前的事了，他们刚换了房间的那天，Conrad半夜跑到了他的屋子里，也不知道是害怕还是单纯的新房间睡不着，抱个枕头问可不可以和他睡一晚。他觉得麻烦，直接说了句明天换回来吧。Conrad赶紧摇头，转身就跑了出去。  
他把他弟弟推开太多次了，但这次不会了。  
“过来。”他说。Conrad的眼睛亮了起来，把枕头扔在床上钻了进来，冲着他笑了一下。  
灯已经关了，他忽然间问道：“你想做吗？”  
Conrad半天没回应，终于颤抖着问：“怎么了，Nicky？”  
他知道他把对方吓到了，“没怎么，”他很肯定的说，“就是问你想做吗？”  
又是半天的寂静后Conrad连滚带爬地下了床：“我去拿东西！”

Conrad的手指缓慢又细致地将他一点点打开，带着润滑剂在里面搅动，其实这比直接进来要更加尴尬，他趴在床上，黑暗总算给他一点心理安慰。  
终于Conrad进到了他的身体里，但没急着动，让他有一个适应的时间。“抱歉Nicky，上次我太着急了，”Conrad吻着他的脊背，轻声说，“我实在是忍不住。”  
“今天就能忍住了？”他说，努力让自己摆脱羞耻感。  
“因为我知道这不会是最后一次了。”Conrad说。他本来想告诉他不要太肯定，但他弟弟声音里的压抑着喜悦的颤抖让他默认了这个说法。意识到这一点后，Conrad的阴茎在体内几乎又硬了一圈，温柔地抽插了起来。  
这样的慢节奏实际上要比激烈的冲撞更加的难以忍受，快感在他体内缓慢游走，在不知不觉中已经到了四肢百骸。他浑身酥软，对自己的身体失去了控制，他的手指在抓挠着床单，脚趾钩紧，后面不由自主地随着抽查收缩着，而他的呻吟无法抑制地从喉咙间流了出来。  
在他失去了所有的控制的时候，他明白了他当年和他这段时间的恼怒到底从何而来。他是个控制狂，他的屏障固若金汤牢牢地拢住一切，但Conrad是他唯一的缺口，这个违反着他的本性的存在让他感受到抗拒。直到现在他才明白，他对Conrad所感受到的一切从来都不违背本性。Conrad就是他超越一切的本性，他永远都无法抗拒。  
他由着Conrad将他带上了顶峰，然后对方没再动作，撤了出去，撸动了几下后射在了他的腿间。他拉住了想要起身帮他清理的Conrad，在黑暗中凝视了一会儿那双眼睛，他又想起了父亲，而这一次，他在想，父亲临走之前，终究还是留给了他一份无价的礼物。

情人节的拉斯维加斯要比往日更加的热闹，酒店的前台接待人员尽职尽责地向客人推荐更多的娱乐项目：“您和您的伴侣还需要什么其它的服务吗，在情人节期间都是有优惠的……”  
“哦我们是兄弟。”年轻的那个澄清了误会。  
“好的。”她歉意地笑了笑，办好了入住手续，没有问为什么兄弟要定情侣套房。毕竟这种异想天开在情人节凑情侣的热闹的朋友或者家人她也见到过。

“我上次来拉斯维加斯是很久以前了。”Nicholas说。  
“你带我来的那次？”Conrad已经躺到了床上，开车是件很累人的事。  
“那都多少年前了，没那么久。”  
“我还没成年，连脱衣舞秀都看不了。”  
“当时是你闹着要来的，没成年也没阻碍你偷跑到酒店楼下赌博，谁帮你换的筹码？”Nicholas瞪了Conrad一眼，又说道，“还是说你今晚想去看脱衣舞秀弥补一下当初的遗憾？”  
“已经亲身体验过了看那个还有什么意思，”Conrad说，爬起来吻了他一下，“我去洗澡。”  
他知道今晚大概会发生什么，他勉强可以在家里摆脱掉那种尴尬感，但在这种地方就有些过了。整个房间仿佛冒着粉红色恋爱泡泡的陈设让他很不适，他弟弟总是有各种的花样。就像在前台时Conrad表明他们两个关系后看向他的那种玩味的表情一样，Conrad才不是怕人误会，只是喜欢让别人以为他们误会了，然而没人能想到他们本以为的也是事实的那种欺骗感，一种让人找不出漏洞的小谎言，带着隐秘的快感的小把戏。  
Conrad知道什么最能戳到让他羞耻的点。  
不一会儿Conrad从浴室走了出来，裸着上身，其实下半身的浴巾也没怎么围好。他见惯不怪，只是瞥了一眼。直到Conrad把一个小型遥控器递给了他。  
他一时没反应过来，Conrad把浴巾拽了下来，他看到对方双腿间垂下的线，想象了一下那些跳蛋被塞进去时的样子。一种奇怪的感觉攒住了他。  
他接过遥控器进了浴室，自顾自地脱衣服准备冲洗一下，在进浴缸前他打开了开关，听到了门外传来Conrad一声“操”。  
他打理好出来时，Conrad正平躺在床上，后面的震动已经让阴茎微微勃起，带着渴望看着他。他拿起放在桌子上的表系好，把开关调到了最大，逼出Conrad的一声惊叫。  
他没去管，把遥控器扔在了床上，穿好鞋关上了灯，“我已经买好了脱衣舞秀的票，”他说，“对了，别射出来。”  
他在入场的时候担心了一瞬间，但很快就让自己停止去想这件事，他把遥控器扔在床上了，过一会儿Conrad发现他是真的不打算上钩的时候会自己关上的。他得让Conrad知道，他不是每件事都会顺着Conrad的心意来。  
但Conrad说的没错，经历了实战后这种东西就没那么有吸引力了，到场的一对对情侣只是以此作为一种性趣，一个人在这里确实有些奇怪。  
他只是想搞清楚一些事。快半个小时后，他决定放弃，他对这种场景依然有欲望，但那没有用，他只想回宾馆。他还是无法分清他和Conrad搞在一起是因为他无法回绝他弟弟还是有别的什么东西在里面。  
他打开宾馆的门，灯是关着的，跳蛋震动的声音在房间里嗡嗡作响。  
“操。”他骂了一句，打开了灯，躺在床上的人绝望地扭动着，身下的床单被抓的乱成一团。他一把关掉了开关，抬起了Conrad的头，他摸到了汗水。Conrad看着他，虽然汗水进到了眼睛里弄得那双蓝眼睛有点模糊，但人还是清醒着的。他松了口气，把跳蛋拽了出来，Conrad随着他的动作再一次急剧喘息，坚硬的阴茎流满前液，随着他的动作微微晃动，终于在最后一个也被拽出的时候，Conrad松了口气。  
“你傻吗？我把遥控器放在床上了！”他骂道。  
“你告诉我别射出来。”  
他的脑子轰隆一下炸开了，他无法控制住自己，Conrad的那双蓝眼睛还在渴望地看着他。他把自己操了进去，被跳蛋折磨了太长时间的后穴细密地包裹了他，随着他每个细微的动作敏感地收缩着。  
他握住了Conrad的阴茎，一声呜咽传来，后穴紧紧地绞住了他。几声带着颤抖的喘息过后，Conrad放松了下去，阴茎依然在他手里坚硬着。硬了一个多小时以后，一个多小时没有得到任何抚慰，然而Conrad还是阻止了自己达到高潮。  
Conrad额前的头发早就湿透了，手紧紧地抓住他的胳膊就像那是唯一能让他解脱的救命稻草。他已经多少年没见过他弟弟这么乖顺的样子了，有那么一瞬间他想永远这样下去，让Conrad在混杂着痛苦的快感中挣扎，只能无声地祈求着他给予解脱。这给他带来愉悦，他内心那部分黑暗的本性从来没有远去过。  
但他舍不得。  
“再忍一下。”他轻声安慰着，亲吻Conrad的唇，Conrad回吻了他，带着绝望的浓烈的爱意。这是他们第一次接吻，第一次他完完全全地沉浸在了对Conrad的欲望中。他不是因为想让他弟弟满意而这么做的，只是因为他爱Conrad。  
当他们终于到达高潮之后，Conrad依然抱着他，他没像以前那样挣脱出来，只是有一下没一下地抚着Conrad的背。  
忽然间，Conrad问了他一句：“你喜欢吗，Nicky？”  
然后他想，这么多年了，从Conrad十五岁那年对他说“我以为你不喜欢我了”开始，他怎么会这么多年都不明白，他弟弟最担心的，最在意的，最无法释怀的，永远只是这一件事。  
“我喜欢。”他回答道。  
但这还不够，那句用很轻的声音说出来的“我不会让你觉得丢人的“，其实比任何直截了当的恳求都更加的卑微和绝望，在电话那头的，依然是一个十五岁的孩子，尽着自己最大的努力，生怕被喜欢的人讨厌。  
“你怎么样我都喜欢。“他终于给出了自己的答案。  
他感受到有液体滴到了他的肩膀上，“谢谢你，Nicky。”Conrad对他说道。

 

二十几分钟过后，Nicholas就感受到了，年轻真好。  
Conrad已经打理好自己，准备开始拉斯维加斯的夜生活，他几乎怀疑刚才的一切只是在演戏。  
“Nicky，真的不一起？”Conrad问。  
“看你这么有精力，要不要考虑再来一次？”他说。  
“我没意见，”Conrad耸耸肩，“要是你还行的话。”  
他后悔了，他想，他不该就这么把承诺给Conrad的。  
他捂住了脸，努力地不去想他未来的生活会有多少麻烦。

End


End file.
